


A Lesson You Won't Soon Forget

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anti Douchebag, BDSM, F/M, Girl!Hermann, Light Bondage, Professor Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Submissive!Newt, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton finally gets into his sexy Professor's bed after a lot of perseverance and flirting but gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson You Won't Soon Forget

Newt was feeling ten feet tall. Who said persistence didn’t pay off?

Professor Gottlieb acted like she didn’t like all the attention he gave her during class, but she was just playing hard to get. Coy little thing.

And now here he lay on her bed in nothing but his boxers waiting for his sexy professor to finish slipping into something comfortable so he can teach her a few things. Newton was tingling with anticipation, almost laughing from it. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

“Oh Doctor Gottlieb~” he drawled, practically purring. After a moment or two her heard careful steps coming from the bathroom and looked to see a vision.

A tall lengthy goddess in a wine colored nighty, see through. Dark brown hair curled at the ends, draped over her bare shoulders. Throat pale and slender and oh does Newton want to put his mouth all over it, all over her.

She draped herself against the door frame “Yes Mister Gieszler?”

“Oh baby, get your fine ass over here.”

Hermann’s smirk sent a thrill through him. He was soooo ready for this. The Professor straddled his thighs and ran her hands up his stomach carefully. 

“Mmm I want to give you a massage.” Hermann’s voice was silky.

“You don’t have to babe.” Newton grinned stroking her arms.

“I would like to,” the stroke of long fingers over his stomach was tempting “very much.”

“Well if you insist.” he smiled and sat up to kiss her darkly painted lips. “Mmm” he hummed “Delicious.”

Hermann chuckled darkly “Turn around love.” the pet name made his stomach flutter. He obeyed, light headedly.

Her hands stroked up his back and it’s divine. Soft finger teasing at the small of his back, tingling his senses. They drift to his shoulder blades kneading gently. She coaxes him into raising his arms and he grasped the metal bar that makes up the headboard, her touch relaxing him. 

Then he felt something twine around his wrists. 

His head snapped up to see the rope Hermann was lacing through the metal bars “What’s this, uh sweetie?”

“What’s what honey?” her voice theatrically innocent.

“What’s with the…” Newton swallowed thickly “the bondage?”

“Oh,” she finished her tying “it’s just a little something I’m into.” Newton tugged, the knot was snug.

His erection didn’t falter even while fear pierced his chest. His face burned red. He wouldn’t be too worried if it weren’t for malicious tone hidden in her voice. 

“H-Hermann?” Newton felt a hand stroke over his ass through the fabric of his boxers. His cock throbbed.

Hermann let her weight rest on Newton’s thighs as she slowly slide the elastic of his boxers down his ass. Her hand slowly trailing after.

“You have a rather plump arse Mister Geiszler.” Her hand squeezing one cheek. Newton whimpered indignantly and began to squirm. “Lie still Newton.” Hermann spoke, authoritative. Tone so firm Newton couldn’t help but obey. He resists rubbing his cock against the bed sheet. His boxers caught on his erection.

He felt her rubbing circles across his ass and lean over his back, her breath on his ear. “Do you recall... last week?” she whispered.

“What?”

“When you grabbed my rear in the middle of class?”

Newton swallows “uhuh”.

Hermann’s hand rubbed again and then smacked sharply across the cheek. Newton gasped and squirmed. 

“This is for that.” Hermann snapped.

Newton groaned.

Another slap.

“That’s for the cat calling.”

Another spank.

“That’s for the pet names during class.”

Another smack.

“That’s for the constant flirtation in front of students.”

Newton’s ass was burning and he tried not to buck. Whether he wanted away or closer to the strikes he wasn’t sure.

SMACK “That’s for the love notes you write on your papers.” SMACK “That’s for your lack of respect of my disciplinary attempts.” SMACK “That’s for your inappropriate jokes.” SMACK “That’s for your... tardiness.”

Hermann kept spanking, alternating cheeks. Newton found himself unconsciously grinding into the bed, humping. 

“I am not an object for you to mock and oogle.”

“I wasn’t-”

SMACK!

“You owe me an apology Newton.”

“I just-”

SMACK!

“Apologize!”

“I’m sorry!”

SMACK! SMACK!

“LOUDER!”

“I’M SORRY!”

SMACK! SMACK!

Tears stung Newton’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry Dr. Gottlieb!” he sobbed.

A final slap fell on his cheek, weaker than the last. The spanking stopped after that and the only sound between them was the heavy breathing of two. Sweat ran down Newt’s back. Hermann’s chest heaved.

“Flip.” Hermann wheezed. Lifting herself off his legs enough for him to move.

Newton took a deep breath and turned over, the friction of the blanket beneath his sore ass stung. He could feel heat radiating off him. His cock, still full, laid heavily on his stomach. His body red all over.

Hermann grasped his cock and began stroking steadily, rhythm quick. Newton cried out and managed to open his eyes to see Hermann looking at him strikingly, eye contact never faltering. He couldn’t keep his noise in, groans and shouts escaping his throat.

With her hand fast and grip firm Newton didn’t have time to think before his orgasm came to him hot and harsh. Her hand stayed on his cock as it softened until he was whimpering at the contact. 

“Please…”

A smile graced Hermann’s features and she dragged her hand down his thigh, stroking it. She bent down to kiss his lips tenderly.

“How was that darling?”

“God it was amaaaazing.” Newton drawled, body slack.

She untied the rope and pulled the covers over them, Newton still a mass of boneless jelly. She pulled him into her arms and kissed his face.

“You make a sexy professor Hermie.”

She hummed and dragged her nails gently down his back, drawing patterns on the hot skin of his ass making Newt sigh and wriggle lightly.

“I do enjoy telling you what to do and you actually listening.”

“Baby you can tell me what to do anytime you want.” Hermann scoffed at that, but a remark never came “Next time, can you make me get on my knees and eat you out?”

Hermann’s cheeks glowed but she kept her face neutral as she murmured against his ear “I’ll see if I can arrange that.”

They kissed slowly and Newton felt warm and loved and like the luckiest man alive as he drifted to sleep in his girlfriend’s arms to the sound of her steady breaths.

Who said asking didn’t pay off?


End file.
